Don't forget
by Ray-RayZ
Summary: What would happen if Cody got amnesia? Would he still love Bailey? Was this a good summary? Find out in my story Don't forget.
1. Graduating

Don't Forget

Graduating

"Hey Bailey! Watcha thinkin' about?" Cody said walking towards his girlfriend on the skydeck.

"Nothing'… Well, there is something. I don't want to graduate." Bailey replied speaking in a sad tone.

*GASP* "Baily how could you say that? Being held back a year would be well terrible!"

"No I want to graduate, but I don want to leave you. I tried to get into Harvard like you, but their spots were all filled. Guess I'm goin' to Kettlecorn Community College like my sister." *SIGH*

"No we'll still be together. I'll decline their offer and come to Kettlecorn with you. You're way more important than any college anyway."

" No! Cody don't sacrifice the college you've been wanting to go to since forever. We'll call each other every night."

"Okay" Cody said ending the argument.

The next week they graduated and all went to different colleges. Cody to Harvard, Baily to Kettlecorn Community, Zack to a community college in Boston, Marcus to an arts school, Woody well I don't know, and London to a pink college who knows where. Cody and Baily tried to keep in touch, but were not able to due to the time differences. They forgot the relationship they once had…

Ray- RayZ: Well how was my fisrt chapter peepz??????

Cody: Terrible! How could you send Baily home to Kettlecorn?

Ray- RayZ: It makes for a good story. BTW I do not own Suite Life on Deck…. Yet

Cody: Well at least it's just fanfiction not real show bizz

Ray- RayZ: Or is it?

Cody: It better be… or else

Zack: Hey why did ya send me to… college 0_0

Ray- RayZ: I don't know but you better get back there. D=


	2. Reuniting

Reuniting

Cody's POV

"Hey Cody, I got your mail for you. Oh my gosh you got a letter from the S.S. Tipton!" said Cody's next door neighbor.

It was now Cody's senior year in college and they were off for Spring break and the kids from the high seas school were invited to a class reunion. They were going to the Bahamas for a week and could bring one guest.

"Oh, awesome. It says I can bring one friend. Barbara will you go with me since we're technically back together?" Cody said thinking about the time that Barbara was on the boat. Yes it was the Barbara from Boston that caused Baily to be denied. Barbara made sure that Baily didn't get with her Cody.

"Of course Cody-Bear I'll go with you and we can do all the fun things you did while you were there it will be awesome."

"Okay it settled then we leave in two weeks."

Baily's POV

"Oh my gosh! I actually get to go back to the S.S. Tipton. Those were the best days of my life. I hope Cody will be here I haven't seen him since Senior year. Maybe we can get back together. It's so romantic, what do you think Betty?" Bailey said while milking her cow.

"Moooooooooooooooo"

Two weeks later Cody's POV

We had just gotten on the boat and were reunited with Zack, Woody, and London. We caught up with and apparently London did get a pink college, but I didn't really pay much attention after that because Barbara was just so beautiful in her orange and yellow sundress.

" Earth to Cody! Cody are you in there? If you are you better get out quick because here comes your ex-girlfriend." Zack said snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. I snapped out of it when I heard a clunk fall to the ground. I turned around there I saw a girl running towards me calling my name. She jumped into my arms and I fell down. I looked up and saw an angel in a green sundress. "Um hello can you get off me person I don't know?" I said to her.

"Oh Cody don't be so silly."

"I'm being serious I don't know you."

She gasped and paused for a moment then she slapped me and went away crying.

" Nice job nerd" Zack said to me going to be the rebound guy, but seriously who is she?

Ray- RayZ: Well that was the end of my second chapter what do ya think? (BTW thanks dor all the reviews I hope I get more, oh and thanks for the advice!XD)

Cody: ToT your so mean she slapped me. How could I forget?

Ray- RayZ: you'll learn in the third chapter just wait

Cody: not if I make you tell me fist –pulls out the hittingspiders stick-

Ray- RayZ: EEEEP – runs away to seceret hiding spot- Seeya sucker


	3. Explaining

Hating

Bailey's POV

*SLAP* My hand smacked him right in the face. It wasn't necessary, but boy did it feel good to hear a small "ow" after. I ran back to London's and my room.I sat on my bed crying into my pillow.

"Baily, are you okay?" said a familiar voice

"Cody?" I said turning around smiling, but that smile soon vanished "Oh hi Zack"

"Baily I know why Cody doesn't remember you. It happened a few years ago, Cody got out of his car and walked into the hallways of Harvard. Well, anyway he saw his former former girlfriend Barbara and they started talking. Barbara mentioned a freshmen party in town and asked him if he wanted to go, but he told her about you and that he didn't want to be in a relationship. Well, she talked him into to going there with and when they were walking across the street a car came rushing towards Barbara. Cody pushed her out of the way and was hit the car caused amnesia which could last for a few months or years. He can't remember anything about this boat or any of the people he met on it. He met Marcus and Woody before you came, but he remembers Barbara on the boat. Weird."

I pictured the whole story in my mind. The halls, Barbara, the car, and the collision. I shed a tear. "Thanks Zack." I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa, don't do that those lips have touched a nerd, Cody. Well, I'll leave then. Bye" He swiftly left the room.

I then took out the video diary Cody made for me while docked in Thailand.

"Oh Cody you were the perfect guy. Why did this happen to you?" I said out loud started to cry.

Ray- RayZ: Good he's gone –comes out of hiding spot-

Baily: Oh hi soon to own suite life on deck person

Ray- RayZ: Baily? Aren't you supposed to with Cody trying to destroy my hiding spot

Baily: Nah. I know the rest of the story first I – I cover her mouth-… mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ray- RayZ: On to the next chapter =D


	4. Hating

Hating

Cody's POV

There she was laughing with Zack and the others while I was here with Barbara talking about how much we love each other. This Baily person I felt like I knew her, but I didn't. She looked up our eyes met and she stopped smiling. Did I do that? Uh I can't get her off my mind. Uh I hate her for making me know her and for some reason I loved knowing her.

"Cody! Snap out of it. It's your turn to say three good things about me." Barbara said smiling at me.

"Your silky brownish blondish hair, how you like it when I tickle your left ear, and your knowledge of all things school related." I said still looking at this Baily person leaning on my right hand. Little did I know I was listing things I loved about Baily.

"Oh my gosh Cody you like another girl don't you. You know what we're over. Goodbye" Barbara said pouring her Banana smoothie all over my head. Then she walked away. Yet another reason for me to hate Baily. Oh I love her so much, but I don't know why. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed out of frustrated. I walked over to my brother's table, "Bailey can I speak to you in private?"

" Uh… Sure Cody." She said getting up. We walked over to the edge of the boat. "So what did you want to talk about Cody?"

"You. I can't stand you. You come to me yesterday and tackle me. Then slap me and go away. Then you frown whenever you see me. I know a lot about you like you live on a farm, you're ticklish behind your left ear, and that you once was possessed. I hate you. You ruined my relationship with Barbara and I don't care. I really loved her, but now it just isn't the same. I guess that I'm trying to say I hate you because I… love…you." Then at that time I just seemed to be pulled by her eyes closer and closer until our lips touched and we kissed. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. At this moment everything rushed back to me all my memories, and all my love. Then I just lost control and fell to the ground barely breathing.

" Cody! Come back to me so that I can tell you that I… I …. love you!!!"

Ray- RayZ: muahaha I'm so evil XD

Bailey: My poor Cody, when will he come out of this coma?

Ray- RayZ: I thought you read ahead.

Bailey: You haven't written the next chapter yet.

Ray- RayZ: Hehehehe


	5. Dreaming

Dreaming

Bailey's POV

As he fell I dropped down with him. Catching his head in my hand. It had been so long since I felt his silky hair in my hand.

"Bailey! is Cody okay?" Zack came running up to me.

"No when we kissed he just passed out." I started crying

"No surprise there." I slapped him for that. "Gosh you go from kissing me to slapping what's next you're going to hug me?"

Cody's POV

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? She kissed him? My Bailey? Then a sudden rush of memories floated back to me.

_You're a girl? _How did I not know that? _I've always wanted to become the corn cob queen! Thank you Cody you're sweeter then caramel corn! Who would've thought that detention would be the only place we could spend time together? Does this prove I still love you? _and she kissed me. _Cody you saved me! _These were all the times she said she loved me. She is so cute. _Thank you Miss Tutwiehler you made me realize that Cody isn't the one for me. i just thought that I had finally found the right guy. _What was this? She doesn't like me? I don't get it. Ugh!

Bailey's POV

Oh my gosh did I fall asleep in Cody's room? Why can't I wake up? Wait is that Cody? "Cody is that you?" I said knowing that he was just a dream.

"Bailey? Oh this is probably just another flashback. So do you hate me?'

"No! Why do you think I kissed you in the real world and what did you mean this was one of your flashbacks?"

"You this is a dream and that you and me are having the same dream? That this is real?"

"Yeah, and I hope we could stay together alone forever. I really love you even if you don't remember me." then I kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Then there was a whirling sound and I woke up. "Cody?"

"I'm right here Bailey and I remember everything. All I needed was a little help from my girlfriend." We kissed and it was the best day ever.

Ray- RayZ: Well you happy now? Cody? Bailey? Guys?

Zack: They found your hiding spot and are probably nerd-kissing right now. -shivers-

Ray- RayZ: Anyway still a few more chapters. XD Zack I think you'll like it.

Zack: Okay then.


	6. Seperating

Separating

Cody's POV

It was the last day of the week and everybody was about to go home, but I was scared of leaving Bailey, that we would lose our relationship and it wouldn't be the same between us. Well Barbara was the first to leave, then London and Woody, after that Zack, last was Bailey and me. "Bailey before we leave I want to know we'll meet again. How about we meet in Boston at the port and go on another cruise after we graduate. I hope you'll come.

"Of course, Cody. I'll come." She responded. Then I kissed her on the lips and left.

Zack's POV

*sigh* I watched my brother kiss Bailey. I wish I had someone, this is the one time my brother has impressed a cute girl and I was rejected by everyone. There was only one I loved, but I hadn't seen her since she came on the boat for her vacation. "Oh I miss Mattie." I accidentally said out loud.

"You do?" a voice appeared behind me.

"Yeah I do. Wait a second Mattie? Is that you?" I turned around and saw a beautiful blonde in a blue sundress.

"Yeah. Wow this is awkward. Umm so do you want to get a smoothie?"

"Sure. So how……." We talked for hours. I think I really love her.

Ray- RayZ: Hey Mattie! I haven't talked to you yet. So do you like Zack?

Mattie: Well, he is sweet and he did get me out of marrying that little brat of a prince.

Ray- RayZ: 0.0 there just might be a future for you two. XD (sorry for a short chapter)


	7. Returning

Returning

3 months later

Cody's POV

I stood there waiting at the port for my Bailey. I kept looking around and around, but there was no sign of her. I was about to leave when… "Cody!" My blonde-haired beauty approached me, as soon as I could reach her I picked her up and spun her around just like in the movies.

"Cody, I'm so happy to see you and spend time together again. I've missed you these three months, but now we're together." She said hugging me. Then I kissed her on the lips.

"Cody? Bailey? What are you doing here?" Zack came up behind us with a blonde haired girl.

"No what are you doing here and is that…Mattie!" I said then looked to see Mattie smiling.

"Hi Cody, Bailey." She said waving.

"Mattie, Bailey, Zack, and Cody?" London said looking down at us from the skydeck.

"Well, this whole idea turned into a friendly reunion, except we're missing some people." Bailey said looking around. Then the cruise horn sounded and we all got on board. We met London on the skydeck with a guy around our age.

"Marcus?" Zack questioned and he was right. Standing there was an old friend, but a new man with a ring on his finger.

"Oh my gosh! London! Are you and Marcus engaged?" Bailey said unbelievingly. We all had a face of unbelief as we looked at the couple.

"Yup and this hunk is mine." London said holding Marcus' arm laughing. Suddenly we heard a lot of screaming girls. We looked to see what they were screaming about, and boy were we surprised. "WOODY!" We all shouted at once in disbelief.

Bailey's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes Woody was a hunk. The guys went to talk to Woody and London to the gift shop, but I stayed back to talk to Mattie who was in a bad mood. "Mattie? Are you okay?"

"No. I feel left out because I didn't go to high school here (a/n Mattie and London are same age as the others in my story.) I feel as though I'm like the old BF and you're the new one to everybody. Who is Woody and who is Marcus?" I told her all about our years at the seven seas school.

Ray- RayZ: Hey Marcus what are you doin'?

Marcus: Looking for Zack. He owes me $50. –pulls out spider whacking stick-

Ray- RayZ: He went in MY secret hiding spot when he heard you coming. Why does he owe you $50 again?

Marcus: He bet $50 that I wouldn't marry London. Bye I've got a hiding spot to destroy.

Ray- RayZ: No!


	8. Asking

Asking

Cody's POV

It's been two days since we got on the ship and everything feels as though we were still those goofy kids in high school with the exception of Mattie being there and that Mr. Mosby and Mrs. Tutwiehler are dating. I shiver at the thought, but a lot of things are different, too. I've never felt closer to my friends. We were all happy with different people. "Cody? Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there." Zack said snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Oh. I'm fine. Hey Zack how do you think I should propose to Bailey?"

"You know what I don't know, but no matter how you do it she'll always love you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Goodbye loser." We both left the sky deck to go to our cabins. I walked into my room where I found Bailey sitting on my bed reading. "Bailey what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you got back okay. You sort of spaced out."

"Oh, sorry. Hey Biley do you want to go out tomorrow just you and me?"

"I would love to. Well seeya tomorrow then. G'night." I kissed her good night as she left the room.

Bailey's POV

I don't know why I went to his room. I just wanted to talk, I don't know why I just wanted him to say something special. Oh well. I felt a tear drop down my cheek. "Bailey? Why are you crying?" London said when I walked past her in the hall. "I don't know. It's just I expected this to be sort of like high school. Cody just doesn't pay as much attention to me. He just stares off into space most of the time. Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"

"No, I believe that he loves you just as much as Marcus loves me."

"Thanks London."

Ray- RayZ: Woody, why are you here?

Woody: I'm a hunk. Don't you like me now?

Ray- RayZ: No. Now go fix my hiding spot that Marcus ruined.

Woody: But…

Ray- RayZ: NOW! Or I'll through you out of the story. –Woody runs away- Haha I love my power.


	9. Shopping

Shopping

Cody's POV

We stopped in Paris for the last country before America and saying goodbye (A/N is Paris by the ocean?). I have to make my move now before she goes way back to Kettlecorn. I'm going to the jewelry store with Zack today and London, Bailey, and Mattie. "May I help you young man?" a voice said from behind me.

"Oh I was just looking for something cheap, but beautiful."

"Yes I can see that." I took me an hour and a half, but I finally found the perfect ring for my Bailey. It was a diamond ring surrounded by three heart shaped amethysts. "Bailey's gonna love it Cody." Zack said to me as I admired the ring.

"Yeah, I just hope she says yes."

"Say yes to what?"

"Oh. Uh Bailey what a surprise. What are you doing here?" I said hiding the ring under my leg.

"I was just coming over to see what you were doing. Okay, well bye then."

Bailey's POV

I was sure I saw a box for a ring, but maybe it wasn't. I don't maybe he just wants to be friends. I wish he loved me like I love him.

"Bailey, will you go to the Eiffel Tower with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go."

Ray- RayZ: So London, how did you get so smart?

London: Well, Marcus stole my purse and said that I couldn't get it back unless I got an A in each of my college classes.

Ray- RayZ: Wow, Marcus can do wonders.


	10. Thinking

Thinking

Zack's POV

It hurt to say that Mattie doesn't like me. I hope she does and I decided that I was going to ask her if she liked me. I've never been so unsure about a girl before in my life. I really love her. I finally entered my room to find woody snoring in my bed, musta lost his key. I grabbed a throw pillow and an extra blanket from the closet and slept on the couch. I dreamt about the days at the hotel and falling in love with the candy counter girl. I wish I was back in those days.

Mattie's POV

I couldn't get Zack out of my mind. He was probably my best friend, one of the first to be at my party, always was there, and he was my knight in shining amour. I love you Zack just don't take too long to ask okay. I couldn't sleep that night.

Cody's POV

I can't believe I did it. I proposed, I did to the girl of my dreams. Everything is perfect. I just can't believe that Bailey the one girl that loved me and not Zack. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Come in!"

"Hey Cody." I looked over to see Barbara standing in the doorway.

"Barbara why are you here? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"I heard you proposed to that country girl. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us and I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah sure. I thought you hated me though. Why did you decide to come back?"

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry because I made that car hit you. I hired the people to give you amnesia. I wanted her out of her head. I have always loved you and will love you more than anything." She started crying. I comforted her until she left for her own cabin. I felt bad for not feeling the same way back, but I can only love Bailey.

Bailey's POV

I can't believe it I going to get married to Cody. I never imagined it would happen like this. I love him more than anything. I fell asleep soon after that and dreamt of our marriage.

Ray-RayZ: Hey people I have a special visitor on todays talk with the characters. Here we have Alex Russo.

Alex: Good to be here, but I have no idea what's going on.

Ray-RayZ: Well basically everyone's is engaged. So yeah this talking with the characters failed. So I'll go find the whole crew and bring them in next chappie.

Alex: bye!


	11. Leaving

Leaving

Cody's POV

We got to the Eifel Tower and looked around for a while. When it was twelve o'clock, we went to a small bistro to eat. We talked and talk for two hours and then started to the top of the Eifel Tower. When we were about half way up we stopped to look at the outside. "Cody, do you really love me? Am I your first choice in a girl?"

"Of course you are! You are the first girlfriend that I could talk to and would understand me. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Do you love me?"

"Yes. Now we should finish getting to the top." So we kept on walking, and talking about our years at the seven seas school. I still can't believe that I forgot all those good years we spent together at first, but the past is gone and now is what we should live for. We finally got to the top, now it was my time. "Wow Cody it's beautiful." Bailey said looking out at Paris. I got down on my knee while she looked away, wow I can't belive that in five seconds I the nerd of the family, might be engaged. One Mississippi, I could hear my heart beating. Two Mississippi, Bailey turned around. Three Mississippi, I held out the ring and asked. Four Mississippi, she stared unbelievingly at the ring. Five Mississippi, she said yes and was in my arms. "I love you Bailey." I said hugging her while twirling her around. I couldn't help, but noticing that everything went back to normal time.

Bailey's POV

I couldn't believe it. That was a ring box I saw yesterday. I started crying ears of joy when he placed the ring on my finger. He truly is my best friend and always will be. "Oh my gosh Cody! I thought you just wanted to be friends. I didn't expect this, but oh thank you I've been wanting this ever since you remembered."

"Well it's almost time for the boat to depart we should get going." He then put his arm around me and we went back to the boat. Once we got back to the boat he walked me to my cabin and kissed a see ya later kiss. "Hey Bailey. What's new?" London said from the bathroom. I guess she was getting ready for her date with Marcus tonight. Then she came out in a beautiful party dress while putting her earring on. Then I started flaunting my ring around.

"Oh my gosh Bailey! Where did Cody propose to you?" London said taking my hand.

"The top of the Eifel Tower!"

"!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

Cody's POV

I walked across the hall to my room, then I heard the screaming. "Wow what did you do now?" Zack said from under his bed.

"I proposed to Bailey."

"Well, that's great!"

"Yeah and now I have everything I ever wanted. So have you proposed to Mattie yet?"

"Nah I don't think she really likes me as much as I like her." He said silently and started to get out from under his bed with a pair of socks. "ow!" Of course Zack hits his head.

Ray-RayZ: Zack you're an idiot. Of course she-Mattie covers my mouth-

Zack: You what?

Mattie: Oh nothing that's all the time we have for now folks.


	12. Zack's Turn

Zack's Turn

Zack's POV

My brother had made his move so now it was my turn. I know what you are all thinking this is Cody and Bailey's story and that I'm usually against marriage, but I knew cody loved so I let them pass the Zack's no marriage movement. Oh yeah this is my special Zack chapter, I got it because, well, I'm that special. So anyway back to me being against marriage, actually I decided that I want to get married, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love Mattie! I just sat there on a lounge chair near the smoothie bar. "Uh.. Zack you do realize that your smoothie spilled over your shirt." Drat, that was Mattie there and was totally just staring off into space. Snap out of it Zack!

"Uh, yeah I know I couldn't come to this ship without a hottie wiping food off my shirt." I said as she started wiping off the strawberry smoothie. Wow really that's the best line I could come up with. "Excuse me did you just call me a hottie? I'm flattered." She said with astonishment in her eyes. Hehe I used a big word. "Well, what I meant was you have a pretty swimsuit, and hair, and face and…" There I go again starring off into space. Dang it she probably thinks I'm still a stupid kid.

"Anyway I can I sit down next to you while you stare at me with that creepy look?" Wait a second I was staring at her the whole time?

"uh sure go ahead." There was an awkward silence for about two minutes. "Mattie I love you!" I suddenly shouted. Great I just blew my cover.

Mattie's POV

"Mattie I love you!" I jerked suddenly the three words I thought I would've have never heard. I stared at him in disbelieve. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek this was the happiest moment of my life. "I loved you ever since I saw you at school and will always."

I cried I didn't know Zack was that deep. I mean I always thought that he just hit on girls regularly. "Will you marry me?" he asked getting down on his knee and gave me a black box with a diamond ring inside. "Zack this all happening so fast. "I..I..lo..No I can't. I can't marry you." I left crying and ran to my room. I can't believe I turned him down, but I know he cheated on some of his formal girlfriend and I can't live with the feeling he might be going out behind my back. I cried all night I ruined my happy moment. When I finally stopped crying I saw a piece of paper slip under my door. It had Zack's handwriting.

_Dear Mattie, _

_ You may have rejected me once, but I will never stop loving you. Give me twenty-four hours to prove that you love me too._

_ Love, Zachary Martin_

_ P.S. love you._

Wow, not a word spelt wrong. Dang it by the end of the day I'll probably be in his arms. Oh well time to get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Dang it why does London have to be kind and smart now, dang it? Reluctantly I ate the meal while getting a pedicure. I have to say that was pretty nice and Zack usually never does that for girls, maybe he's really telling the truth. No I can't believe that I bet all of his girlfriends thought that. Throughout that whole day I was pampered and waited on the whole time. I got so annoyed that when I finally got alone I ran for my life.

"Come on Zack just a kiss for me. Please." I looked around the corner and saw Zack holding hands with another blonde. I gasped, put a hand over my mouth, and backed away. I then tripped over a rope and down, but all I could think about was Zack. "Zack!" I called his name out just as I hit the water.

Zack's POV

I was being dragged against my will by Tiffany. That girl has an amazing grip. "Zack!" That voice was noticeable anywhere. That was Mattie. I tore away from Tiffany and ran. I dove off the ship straight for the water. It all happened so quickly. Clouds gathered over the boat, the storm started, I crashed into the water, but I didn't see Mattie. I searched and searched struggling against the waves, wait was that a lock of Mattie's hair. "Zack help!" I saw her and quickly swam over to her. "It's okay Mattie I got you." "Zack, if we don't make it out here alive I love you and always will." I never thought I would hear those words. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. This caused me to choke on saltwater. The happiest moment of my life happened when I was nearly drowning.

Cody's POV

Looks like a storm is coming. "Zack help me!" Wait a second that was Mattie's voice! I ran to the side of the ship. It was Mattie and Zack's out there, too. "Hold on you two I'll throw you a line." By that time it had started raining, hard. They got back fine and were just a little tired.

General POV

"So Zack your twenty-four hours is up." Mattie was sitting on the skydeck next to zack who was still a little restless. "What is your answer then?" Zack turned his head to look directly into her eyes. "Why don't you find out?" Mattie said getting up from te lounge chair she was sitting on. "Well okay. Mattie will you marry me" Zack asked just like last time. "Yes. Forever and always I will be by your side." She let him place the ring on her finger. Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss like the ones you see in movies.

Ray-RayZ: So how did you like my story? There maybe more, but I don't know.

Cody: I personally thought it was amateur, but nice work.

Ray-RayZ: Thanks for the vote of confidence. What did you think Bailey?

Bailey: Well I loved it. It was so romantic how Cody proposed to me. This story was sweeter than sugar coated ice cream with a cotton candy filling.

Ray-RayZ: That sounds disgusting.

Zack: Why am I married?

Mattie: Because if you weren't then there wouldn't be a really good ending.

Ray-RayZ: That is true because I didn't want to make this story entirely about Cody and Bailey.

Marcus: You could've written more about me and London!

London: You could change the story a little bit if you know what I mean. –hands me a wad of cash-

Ray-RayZ: London you can't bribe the author. Wait is that a ten thousand dollar bill?

Woody: Ray-RayZ I finished your hideout.

Ray-RayZ: Who cares I can hire a construction crew to build me a mansion now!

Alex: well that's the end of our story. Please review! And watch out for the sequel maybe.

Everybody: Bye!


End file.
